


Порох

by klausslukas



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Gun Kink, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klausslukas/pseuds/klausslukas
Summary: Единственное, на чем может сосредоточиться Рафаэль — это руки Кариси
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Kudos: 7





	Порох

Единственное, на чем может сосредоточиться Рафаэль — это руки Кариси. Или нет, не так, именно из-за этих беспокойных рук Рафаэль вообще не может ни на чем сосредоточиться. Кариси постоянно жестикулирует, подкрепляя бесконечный поток слов, что льется из него когда надо и не надо, движениями, словно хочет, чтобы собеседник его лучше понял. Собеседник в лице Рафаэля слышит только белый шум и наблюдает расширенными зрачками за очередным взмахом нервных ладоней. Пальцы немного краснеют на холоде.

Рафаэль испытывает жгучее иррациональное желание их согреть. Своим языком.

У Кариси странные руки. По-мужски сильные широкие ладони, которые умеют и держать пистолет, и сжиматься в крепкие кулаки, если дело доходит до драки, и писать скучные отчеты, и успокаивать жертв, если тем необходима невербальная поддержка и защитные объятия. И вместе с тем руки кажутся странно мягкими, почти женственными. Это сбивает с толку.

Рафаэлю не нужны защитные объятия. Может быть, более личные прикосновения подошли бы, если говорить с собой начистоту.

Он держит дистанцию, но беспокойные нервные пальцы все равно время от времени врываются в его личное пространство назойливыми птицами, когда Кариси забывается.

В такие моменты Рафаэль забывает, почему это должно быть неприемлемо.

— Прости, что опоздал, советник. Задержался на стрельбище, ежегодная переэкзаменовка, — выпаливает Кариси на одном дыхании. — Но я торопился как мог. В этом городе пробки, кажется, в любое время суток.

Слово «стрельбище» застревает в голове той самой пулей. Рафаэль представляет, как Кариси берет в руки пистолет. Тяжелый металл ложится в руку привычной тяжестью. Пистолет не личный табельный, поэтому незнакомое оружие сначала нужно проверить — разобрать и собрать заново. Вставить обойму в магазин, проверить патронник, прицелиться, снять затвор с предохранителя, нажать на спусковой курок. В голове звучит сокрушительно громкий звук выстрела, Рафаэль видит, как двигаются яркие губы Кариси, но не слышит слов.

Он переводит взгляд ниже, на бедро, где из-под полы расстегнутого пиджака выглядывает пистолет. Кариси снова что-то говорит, рука вспарывает пространство между ними. Рафаэль берет ее в плен.

Тишина такая гулкая, будто в мире резко выключили все звуки. Руки у Кариси слегка прохладные и покрасневшие с улицы. Рафаэль слышит едва уловимый запах пороха и оружейной смазки, рот моментально наполняется слюной. Хотелось бы переложить все свои чувства — свои желания — на кого-то другого, но он себя не контролирует.

Они сейчас настолько близко, что дыхание смешивается.

И тогда он берет сразу средний и указательный в рот. Перекатывает огрубевшие подушечки пальцев на языке. Смотрит в глаза.

Зрачки у Кариси расширены до предела — голубая радужка скрыта, потонула в собственной темноте и общем полумраке комнаты. Рафаэль смотрит в эту черноту и у него стоит так, как еще никогда, кажется, не стояло.

Он кусает эти невозможные пальцы — жестко, почти до крови, отчаянно.

Кариси, наконец, отмирает, выдергивает руку из злого плена, накидывается в не менее злом поцелуе, прижимается к его бедрам своими. Между ними слишком много слоев ткани.

Чей-то стон прорывает тишину — какая разница, чей — прямо в губы по кровеносным сосудам расплавленным огнем; Рафаэль протискивает руку между их телами, разводит полы пиджаков, расстегивает ремни.

Кариси шипит сквозь зубы, когда горячая и жесткая ладонь обхватывает его член. Вскидывает бедра навстречу этой руке, и Рафаэль шепчет:  
— Сейчас, сейчас...

Он сам не знает, что говорит, о каком «сейчас» идет речь.

Рафаэль меняет хватку — и вот его член уже прижимается к члену Сонни, горячий, влажный. Он дрочит им обоим — резко, зло, то и дело проводя большим пальцем по головкам.

Сонни зажимает себе рот рукой, не смотрит в глаза — только в безразличный потолок, и это бесит. Рафаэлю нужно видеть эти губы, чувствовать их; он кусает костяшки, и Сонни наконец убирает ладонь, сразу же мёртвой хваткой вцепляясь ему в плечо.

Рафаэль снова целует, прикусывает его губы между вдохами, пока даже эти движения не перестают отнимать слишком много сил. Сонни свободной рукой сжимает его загривок, и их лбы соприкасаются. Что-то ноет в груди, и когда оно вырывается на свободу, Сонни беззвучно кончает, дрожа, выплескивается в ладонь Рафаэля.

Рафаэля хватает немногим дольше, он двигает рукой резко и рвано и, кончив, почти неловко целует Сонни в уголок рта.

После все кажется сном. Вязким, дурным, невозможным.

А потом Сонни звонит и говорит своим низким грубым голосом, в котором нет ничего, кроме обещания:

— На последнем деле я потерял табельное. У меня переэкзаменовка, может... приедешь?

Рафаэль даже не думает отвечать, просто нажимает отбой и тут же вызывает такси.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-20 для команды "WTF Law & Order: SVU Barisi 2020"


End file.
